


Worth Celebrating

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What did you want to celebrate, McGee?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Celebrating

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #438 "victory"

“Abby!” said McGee, the moment she’d answered the phone. “Are you doing anything tonight? It’s not too late to go out, is it?”

“Timmy?” she said, confused. “It’s eleven o’clock at night. Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“Oh, no, I just— I wanted to celebrate— you know, it’s kind of silly…”

Abby smiled. “What did you want to celebrate, McGee?”

“Well, the game I’m playing…I just cracked level fifty.”

“You did?” she said. “That’s great! Where’d you want to go out?”

“Oh,” McGee said again, and she could hear his smile. “Ice cream?”

“Ice cream it is. Pick me up?”

“Absolutely.”

THE END


End file.
